


because of you

by alateni



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (is that the name for them?), F/F, Fem!Minghao, What else is new, basically gyuhao being soft, but here it is i guess, eh, fem!Junhui, fem!Mingyu, fem!Soonyoung, i got a need to write girls so here they are, im not the most proud of this, kind of not really soonwoo, side junhoon, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alateni/pseuds/alateni
Summary: Minghao and Mingyu have been friends since they were five, helped one another since they were fifteen, supported each other since they were twenty two, and have only just realized what's going on.Alternatively: Minghao and Mingyu look back on their relationship throughout the ages and reflect on what they mean to one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden urge to write soft fem!Gyuhao so here it is. Also this was kind of not really structured like one of those 5+1 fics but not really because I got lazy.

**_five._ **

“Yah! Kim Mingyu!” the small, Chinese girl screams, stomping her foot in anger. A taller – though not by much – girl stands across from her, sniffling and tearing up at the angry tone in the others voice. The girl, Mingyu, backs away as her friend points at the mess in front of her.

“You ruined it! It’s all gone now, because of you!” the kid screeches, her lower lip trembles, no doubt on the verge of tears as well, but Mingyu beats her to it. Opening her mouth to apologize, the taller girl lets out a loud waill instead and can no longer control the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Blubbering and rubbing at the snot coming out of her nose, Mingyu falls to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest and burrowing her face into them, sobs wracking through her entire body as the other girl stands, watching.

Observing the trembling form in front of her, the girl crouches down and crawls towards Mingyu, tears and previous anger forgotten. The Chinese female taps on Mingyu’s face once, twice, and then another time before the Korean girl lets out a loud sniff in return. Settling down at Mingyu’s feet, the other girl grabs at her toes, tickling at them through the bright blue socks Mingyu was wearing.

“S-stop that!” Mingyu giggles through her tears, shifting between laughing and crying. “Minghao!” Mingyu demands, pulling her feet closer towards her and away from Minghao’s offending hands. Minghao merely reaches forwards again however, evil hands creeping closer to Mingyu’s vulnerable feet, before the two are rolling around on the ground.

“I’m sorry I knocked over your tower,” Mingyu whispers later as the kindergarten teacher was making sure everyone was ready for nap time. The taller female reaches up to grab Minghao’s favourite blanket for her – though it belonged to the school and wasn’t really hers. Mingyu receives an evil glare from another student, obviously annoyed that they hadn’t managed to snatch it up first, but Mingyu merely sticks her tongue out at the other while Minghao snuggles into the blanket happily. Reaching up again to grab two more pillows, Mingyu follows Minghao as the two settle down in the corner of the room, farthest from the teacher’s desk so they could whisper and talk while she worked.

“It’s okay,” Minghao says as she fluffs out the pillows while Mingyu prepares the blankets. They slip under the covers, just like the others in their class, and giggle a little when Mingyu struggles to get both of their blankets over their heads at the same time. “I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Minghao murmurs softly, both girls hidden under the blanket. “I didn’t mean it.”

“I know,” Mingyu replies, tapping Minghao on the nose. The little girl sneezes in response, causing the two to burst into a round of laughter. They’re soon scolded by the teacher, one for being loud and two for not covering their noses when they sneezed, but Minghao and Mingyu find they couldn’t really care – not when they were still holding hands behind the teachers back.

 

**_nine._ **

“That’s a lame costume,” Minghao says just as Mingyu walks into her room. The taller girl frowns, looking down to examine ripped, hanging white fabric that fell from her sleeves – before shaking them and smiling when they dance around.

“I made it myself,” Mingyu replies in lieu of a response. She jumps onto Minghao’s bed and picks up one of the Chinese female’s many plushies, snuggling into it and ignoring Minghao’s cries of, ‘you’re going to get your stupid costume make-up on it!’.

“I know,” Minghao snorts, crawling beside Mingyu on the bed and wrestling the stuffed toy out of the other’s hands. She smooths the front of her black top before standing on her knees and gesturing towards her own costume. “Junhui unnie made mine,” Minghao announces.

“So I’m better than you, since I made my own,” Mingyu smiles in accomplishment before noticing Minghao’s pout. “I mean, Junhui unnie still did a very good job!”

“I felt bad about making her do it,” Minghao frowns, poking at the carefully sewn skirt. She picks at the lace detailing on the ends, feeling at the edges and how it rubbed again her thighs, before her hands are taken into Mingyu’s and the Chinese female is forced to look at her friend.

“It looks great,” Mingyu smiles reassuringly. “And I’m sure Junhui unnie was happy to make it even though she seemed stressed. She’s going to be a fashion designer anyways so it’s just practice right?”

“I guess,” Minghao frowns, though this time it’s a lot less pronounced. “I still feel bad though, she didn’t have to make it for me, I could have just bought one.”

“But she did,” Mingyu reminds. “Because of you – because you’re her little sister, of course she’d do it for you right?” Minghao nods, hesitatingly, before smiling slightly. “And now we match,” Mingyu grins, standing up on the bed, causing Minghao to screech and cover her eyes as Mingyu flashes her accidentally.

“Are you wearing shorts under that skirt?” Minghao asks behind her hands, and though she can’t see Mingyu nod, she feels the bed shake in response.

“In any case, look at us!” Mingyu reaches down and pulls Minghao up, the two scrambling out of the bed and reaching the full length mirror in Minghao’s room. They stand side by side, trying to fit both of their bodies into the reflection.

“I guess we look pretty cool,” Minghao comments, admiring the lace Junhui had somehow sewn onto her white wings. Mingyu’s wings, adorned with black feathers and soft fabric, contrasted with the white outfit she was wearing. “I guess being ‘Yin and Yang’ for Halloween isn’t that lame.”

“Of course it isn’t, we look awesome!” Mingyu grins, before pulling Minghao away from the mirror and getting ready to go trick-or-treating.

They end up having to explain their costume at least seventeen times to people as they go from house to house, and Junhui screams at Minghao to clean her room when they come back, but Minghao and Mingyu find that they don’t really care – not when their costume wings stand out so distinctly yet work so well as a pair.

 

**_fifteen._ **

“You’re not supposed to do it like that,” Mingyu frowns, watching as Minghao wrenches the hair on the mannequin this way and that. The thin, Chinese female is having no luck mastering the braiding techniques the teacher had taught them earlier that week, and with the practical test coming up soon, Minghao was absolutely not having any of it.

“Thanks, I didn’t realize,” Minghao replies dryly, giving up on the braid and brushing the hair out with her fingers. She tugs too hard though, like always, and ends up ripping a couple strands out. Mingyu winces at that, thankful for the fact that they practiced on mannequin heads and not on real people, before reaching over to grab at the hair.

“You have to brush it out first,” Mingyu starts, though she’s sure Minghao is annoyed and not listening to her. The Chinese girl would come around eventually though, Mingyu knew from experience. “Or else the hair will be too tangled to braid properly,” Mingyu continues speaking, though Minghao is pointedly _not_ looking at the mannequin and is responding to a message on her phone instead.

“Then you have to start here,” Mingyu gestures at the crown of the mannequin’s head. “Start small, you can always add more pieces on later,” Mingyu grabs a small section of the wig. “Over and under – the other way around is a Dutch braid. Remember which side you started from and add them alternatingly, it’s easier if you hold your fingers like this to separate the hair.”

“Why is there even a Dutch and French braid anyways,” Minghao frowns, watching intently as Mingyu quickly finishes braiding the rest of the hair within minutes – while Minghao had taken at least half the class to comb through the tangles she had caused yesterday.

“I don’t know, why did you even take this class?” Mingyu responds, finishing the braid with a hair tie. “You don’t even like cosmetology, and you’re always making fun of everyone and everything.”

“Because of you, you idiot,” Minghao rolls her eyes. “You said you didn’t want to be alone in the class and I didn’t know what to choose for my elective so here I am. And besides, you can’t accuse me of that when you do it yourself.”

“Okay,” Mingyu grins, “I guess it’s true. They’re all kind of…”

“Bitchy? Self-centered? Annoying as hell?” Minghao fills in, throwing various adjectives out there that didn’t even begin to cover what she thought of the people in their class. It was known that no one ever took high school cosmetology seriously. It was just a free elective that let the girls who signed up for it do their nails and hair – though there was that one or two odd kid who _was_ interested in it. Regardless, the popular kids with little to do but gossip were always the majority of the class, and though Minghao hated them with a passion (Mingyu got along a bit better with them but mostly only because she was friends with some upperclassmen), she had ended up taking the class so Mingyu wouldn’t be alone.

“Minkyung ssi isn’t that bad,” Mingyu points out, motioning towards the two other girls who weren’t part of the main group in the center of the room. “And Kyungwon ssi lent me her math notes the other day.”

“Okay, well,” Minghao shrugs. “Maybe they’re not all like that, but you know just _who_ I’m talking about.” Mingyu laughs at that, before combing the braid out of the mannequin’s hair and instructing Minghao to try again.

Minghao ends up failing the practical exam, but she can’t seem to care when the teacher sighs in disappointment at another failed assignment – not when Mingyu is grinning behind her hand beside her.

 

**_nineteen._ **

“Why don’t you just get Junhui unnie to make you a dress?” Mingyu asks as she watches slide her slender body into a tight-fitting dress. It hugs her body weirdly, making her look too wide in some places and way too skinny in others, but Minghao is still told to parade around in it to see how it fits.

“She’s already dealing with getting married,” Minghao responds as Mingyu pulls the zipper down in the changeroom. “Can you imagine if she had to make all the bridesmaid’s dresses too?”

“Well wouldn’t that be kind of fun?” Mingyu holds Minghao as the shorter female steps out of the dress and exhales happily, no longer having to suck in her stomach to fit into the piece of clothing. “A YouTuber I watch made all the decorations at her wedding and painted the flower bouquets held by everyone too – each one had a different meaning.”

“Well isn’t that nice,” Minghao answers distractedly as she kicks the dress out of the changeroom and picks up the next one the attendant had picked out for her. “Is this even considered lavender?” Minghao holds the borderline magenta dress to her figure and turns around to face Mingyu, the other girl frowning and looking at the fabric.

“Not at all, it’s almost fuchsia. I still think Junhui unnie should make the dresses,” Mingyu shakes her head and so Minghao throws it over the door to land outside. It would probably get crumpled in the act, but Minghao couldn’t bring herself to care. She had skipped breakfast in order to come to this dress shop, and had to endure hours of trying on dresses – before being told she was too fat, too skinny, too tall, too flat to fit it. She was practically fraying at the edges, and was ready to bite at the hand that thrust yet another dress into the room.

“That would be way too much stress for unnie I think,” Minghao frowns at the dress in front of her. It was way too revealing, with a low cut and a sheer mid-drift – not to mention large, daring cuts to the back and bottom of the dress. “I’m not wearing this.”

“See, if Junhui unnie made the dresses you wouldn’t have to go through with this,” Mingyu sings, taking the dress from Minghao’s hands and delicately folding it before giving it to the attendant the next time they come by. “And I think Junhui unnie would end up liking it, after all, she got into designing clothes because it relaxed her. And she doesn’t even have to make it all herself, just the design and I’ll do everything else.”

“I don’t know if I’d trust you to do that, and I’m not the one being married,” Minghao furrows her brows as she hops from side to side. Clad in nothing but her bra and underwear, Minghao was getting kind of cold now that there was no new dress to try on.

“Hey, I’m pretty handy at stuff like that too,” Mingyu scoffs, before shrugging off her sweater and throwing it at Minghao. The other girl huffs at the gesture, but shoves her head into the sweater nevertheless, wrapping her arms around her and pulling the sweater lower – though the oversized thing already reached over her bottom, Mingyu was just _that_ tall.

“Whatever, I’ll bring it up to her next time then,” Minghao rolls her eyes when the attendant comes back ten minutes later – enough time for Minghao to complain about freezing – only to tell them that they had no other dresses available. “If she bites my head off I’m telling Jihoon oppa it was your idea and he’ll come after you.”

“Why me?” Mingyu whines as Minghao puts her clothes back on. “Jihoon oppa is so scary. He’s totally equal too, I saw him beating up Soonyoung unnie last week.”

“Because you’re the one who came up with the idea,” Minghao rolls her eyes. Mingyu frowns at that, unable to dispute Minghao’s logic. That doesn’t stop her from complaining and whining the whole time they get lunch however, and Minghao would have been forced to commit a crime had Mingyu not ended up paying for the meal.

Junhui ends up agreeing and loving Mingyu’s idea, as long as Mingyu did most of the work. And although Jihoon mutters darkly about making Junhui do more work, Minghao and Mingyu can’t bring themselves to care too much about Jihoon’s threat though – not when Minghao ends up with one of the prettiest dresses she’s ever worn (the fact that it matches Mingyu’s was a bonus).

 

**_twenty two._ **

“Damn,” Mingyu blinks as she examines the multitude of other students running around the campus. There are parents running after their kids, with tears in their eyes and cameras in their hands, while other students are laughing and crying, enjoying and basking in the moment.

“Very descriptive,” Minghao scoffs, punching Mingyu in the arm before the duo continue walking.

“Shut up, not everyone can be like Miss Literary Arts over here,” Mingyu rolls her eyes before making a face at Minghao. The other girl makes a face back, ignoring the fact that she was wearing heels and make-up, and the two end up bouncing all over the place, screaming childish names and sticking their tongues out at each other.

“You guys are graduating,” Junhui scolds when they finally catch up with their families, hair a mess and Minghao’s eyeliner smudged. The older Chinese female reaches over and expertly wipes at Minghao’s eye – though the younger girl complains and pulls away – and fixes Minghao’s hair within seconds. Motioning over for Mingyu to come closer, Junhui does the same before stepping back next to Jihoon.

“They’re always going to be little kids,” Wonwoo speaks up, smirking when Mingyu shoots her brother an offended glare.

“Oh, leave them alone, they don’t know how it feels like to be old like us,” Soonyoung supplies, giving Minghao and Mingyu a thumbs up before continuing to hang off of Wonwoo’s side like a monkey on a branch. Minghao laughs when Soonyoung runs in circles around Wonwoo, reminiscing about their own university days, before the group finally makes their way to the theatre hall where the graduation ceremony would take place.

“Did you bring the camera?” Jihoon asks suddenly, causing Junhui to pause in her steps. She stands there, completely silent for a few scary moments, before turning to Jihoon slowly.

“Didn’t you grab it?” Junhui asks, titling her head to the side in fake calmness.

“No, I thought you were getting it, I was outside making sure the car was working remember?” Jihoon responds, frowning when Junhui’s eye twitches.

“Oh shit,” Minghao whispers to Mingyu, who watches the scene in horror. Soonyoung and Wonwoo are quiet as well, having trusted Junhui to bring the good, DSLR camera she used to take pictures of her outfits and designs.

“Maybe you left it in the car,” Soonyoung offers, “let’s go look before the thing starts, we have time.”

The camera isn’t in the car, it’s in it’s case by the doorway back at Junhui and Jihoon’s home. They end up having to use their crappy phone cameras to capture the moment instead, and though Junhui complains the whole time, Mingyu and Minghao can’t bring it in themselves to care – not when they hugging and crying into each other’s shoulders in happiness and fear at the thought of finally stepping into the ‘real’ world.

 

**_twenty six._ **

“Hey,” the voice calls softly, pulling Mingyu away from her soft slumber. The tall woman groans lightly at the noise, reaching out mentally for rest, before feeling something cold and _wet_ touch her face. Opening her eyes at that, Mingyu frowns as she spies Minghao’s mischevious face in front of her. In her arms was the suspect of said sensation, the little white dog in Minghao’s grasp yelped happily at the sight of his other owner, before Minghao ungracefully plops him on the bed. Immediately the dog runs forwards, tripping over the folds in the blanket, before making a nest on top of Mingyu’s stomach.

“You’re going to be late,” Minghao says once Mingyu groggily sits up and wipes at her eyes.

“For what? I don’t have anything to do today,” Mingyu replies, eyes still half-closed as she drowsily pets the happy dog. “I thought you didn’t like Omelette on the bed?”

“It was the easiest way to wake you up,” Minghao comments. “But you’re going to clean those sheets later, I don’t want my bed smelling like dog.”

“ _Your_ bed?” Mingyu sighs, not even trying to fight Minghao about the laundry. Even though it was most definitely _her_ fault that the blankets would smell like dog (because well, she put Omelette on the bed), Minghao always made Mingyu clean up. At least they had adopted Omelette from the shelter when he was pretty much a teenager – no need for potty training then.

“Yeah, my bed, not yours,” Minghao grins cheekily, ignoring the pillow that Mingyu throws from _their_ bed. “Anyways, you’re going to be late as in late in making me breakfast so hurry up, I’m hungry.”

“You woke, _me_ up even though I have a day off today to cook you _breakfast_?” Mingyu asks in total exasperation. She can’t find it in herself to be surprised however because, let’s face it, this was _Minghao_. Her childhood friend and neighbour since they had been toddlers. And ever since Minghao had accidentally put her stuff into Mingyu’s locker (“the letters looked the same okay!”), the two had been inseparable. From growing up together to even living in the same house when they got jobs, Mingyu probably knew Minghao better than the foreign female knew herself.

“Exactly, now hurry up before I throw your new jacket onto the street,” Minghao calls before leaving the room, probably to curl up on the couch and criticize the way Mingyu cooked. Omelette jumps off the bed and follows her, tail wagging in happiness that only a dog could possess. His left hind leg, injured from an unknown accident (which was why he ended up in the shelter in the first place) struggles to keep up with the others, but the dog hobbles away all the same, stopping only once to turn around and look at Mingyu – as if to ask if she was coming – before walking out of Mingyu’s sight.

“Unbelievable,” Mingyu mutters to herself, though she gets up all the same (Minghao was a stubborn and scary person and she would most definitely follow through on both her promises and her threats). The tall female stretches for a bit, lazily looking at the bathroom, before deciding that _fuck it_ , she wasn’t going outside today and if Minghao wanted to complain that she smelled bad, then Minghao could cook her own breakfast.

“So, what’s on the menu today chef?” Minghao asks teasingly as Mingyu drags herself out of the warm bed and opens the fridge door. She looks through their ingredients, noting down that they were running out of milk, before grabbing a pack of eggs and closing the door. She ignores Minghao’s jab, like the shorter girl knew she would, and gets down to making breakfast. Bored with the silence, Minghao takes her phone out and starts playing random songs – some of them were in Mandarin, others in Korean, sometimes even English songs played, no matter what though, Mingyu could hear Minghao humming along.

“Hey Gyu?” Minghao calls a little after, when Mingyu is wondering if they have enough side dishes and considering making more so Minghao will have more food to go with her lunch tomorrow. The tall woman turns at the noise, letting out a noncommittal “huh?” before turning back to counting the packages of kimchi in the fridge.

“Gyu,” Minghao says again, louder this time, as if she were asking for attention – which, to be honestly, she was but if Mingyu ever spoke her thoughts out loud, Minghao would probably throw her off a bridge (though the Chinese girl would blush first, red flush rising from her neck to the tips of her ears, and honestly, the sight would cause Mingyu to squeal in adoration, so maybe it would be worth it after all).

“Yeah? What is it?” Mingyu turns, checking that the stove was off and nothing would boil over or burn while she wasn’t paying attention, before walking closer to Minghao’s current position on the couch.

“So, I was talking to unnie the other day,” Minghao starts off as Mingyu lets herself fall onto the couch beside her. Minghao immediately grimaces at the shift in the couch, though Omelette immediately jumps into Mingyu’s lap, happy at the extra attention. Mingyu brings her long legs onto the couch, tangling them with Minghao’s as she lies on the other end of the couch, and motions for Minghao to continue. “Basically,” Minghao glares at Mingyu but shifts her body over to accommodate for the extra limbs. “She asked me if I was living by myself or not.”

“Why?” Mingyu blinks.

“I’m getting her – or well, Jihoon oppa really – to do my taxes for me,” Minghao says offhandedly. “And yeah, I asked her if she could do yours too since you’re hopeless so don’t worry. Anyways, so I told her no, I was living with you, and Jihoon oppa told me while he was looking at things that apparently, our situation could be considered a common law marriage in some states in America.”

“A what?” Mingyu blinks, mouth opening before she closes it, not even attempting to say the word again. It wasn’t particularly difficult, but she knew if she messed up even a little bit, Minghao would come after her.

“It’s this thing,” Minghao rolls her eyes at Mingyu’s expression. “Where like, if you live with someone for long enough, your considered to be legally married and have the same responsibilities as a married couple would – even if you didn’t go through with the ceremony or have a license.”

“That’s a thing?” Mingyu tilts her head to the side, thinking about it. “What if you’re just roommates with someone for like, ten years?”

“I don’t know the specifics,” Minghao shrugs. “And I think it’s only in certain places, but Jihoon oppa just mentioned it off hand to me so I thought it would be interesting.”

“What if you’re just dating for like, a really long time?” Mingyu thinks, tapping her chin carefully. A previous conversation with Wonwoo blooms in her mind at that, but she chooses to ignore it for now.

“I guess you’d still be ‘married’,” Minghao makes quotation marks in the air with her fingers. “It doesn’t really concern us though, I just thought it would be interesting.”

“But we fit under that category huh?” Mingyu leans back quietly.

“I guess,” Minghao nods. “Are we dating though?”

“I don’t know, are we?” Mingyu shoots back, and the conversational tone gets a little more serious – despite the fact that Mingyu had been trying to be teasing.

“If I knew, would I ask?” Minghao replies, scoffing. She crosses her arms and looks away, mouth set in a frown. Mingyu freezes at that. Though Minghao’s words were lighthearted and not unlike the kinds of phrases she would say when they were playfully bickering, within her tone lay a certain weight, as if Minghao was hoping for an actual answer.

“You know,” Mingyu starts off, quietly and softly. Omelette looks up at the sound, ears standing up to listen as well, before the mutt melts into comfort when Minghao leans over and places him on her lap, hand rubbing at that one spot behind his ear that caused him to practically faint with pleasure. “I was talking to Wonwoo oppa the other day, and he said something about this.”

“This?” Minghao questions, eyebrows narrowing. “How descriptive.”

“This,” Mingyu repeats, hand shooting out and moving around as if to gesture at everything. At the furniture and décor they had picked out together, at the large bed in the master bedroom which they shared (for no other reason than Minghao’s half-hearted, “you’re warm to cuddle with”), even at Omelette, who they both considered to be their child. “He said, and I quote, that we were ‘dating without the benefits of dating’.”

Minghao frowns at that, silence stretching in between the two girls as Mingyu’s words hang in the air. Mingyu gulps nervously, though she’s not sure what she’s nervous for, and watches Minghao carefully. She studies the way Minghao’s eyebrows knit together, watches as the small scar beside her right eye stretches at the action, and knows that the scar was because she had been pushing Mingyu on the swing back when they were kids and didn’t stand back far enough when Mingyu came back down. She examines other parts of Minghao’s body as well, the small bruise that always seemed to be on Minghao’s elbow, no matter how many times it healed over, because Minghao had a tendency to walk into things when she was tired, and her side of the bed was right next to the lamp. There’s another hidden scar on the underside of Minghao’s right knee as well, from the time Mingyu and her had run through the woods by the lake of Mingyu’s aunt’s cottage. They had jumped over a bush – it was Mingyu’s idea, Minghao would always say, even though both of them thought it was a great idea at the time – in their haste to go swimming, and the thorns had cut into Minghao’s skin.

There was more to Minghao than that, scars, marks, bruises, memories, all littered over Minghao’s body and person, and Mingyu realized, with little to no surprise, that she could map them all out with her eyes closed and her hands tied behind her back. It was almost natural, Mingyu ponders, to assume that both of them were living together and would continue to do so in the distant future. Almost like Mingyu wouldn’t be able to function without Minghao by her side, throwing little snarky comments at her when she fumbled, but guiding her through it all nonetheless.

“I guess we are,” Minghao says finally, the words drawn out and calm, as if Minghao had reached the same conclusion as Mingyu had. Minghao fixes her eyes on Mingyu’s face, gaze flickering over the bumps and ridges and lines of Mingyu’s visage, before giving the other girl a small smile.

“Want to make it official then?” Mingyu ventures, both shy and comfortable at the same time. Minghao grins at Mingyu’s enthusiasm however, and Mingyu finds herself mirroring Minghao’s expression. “Then we could get the best of both worlds.”

“I never watched Hannah Montanna,” Minghao says.

“Yet I love her so much that you recognized the reference,” Mingyu replies.

“We can make it official if you want to,” Minghao shrugs, rolling her eyes at Mingyu’s words. “After all, we’re practically dating anyways. Why do you think I never dated anyone?”

“Because no one would ever want you?” Mingyu answers moving away to avoid Minghao’s slap. She misses and her thigh stings from the blow.

“What does that make you then?” Minghao points out, causing Mingyu to let out a soft, “oh, right”. “Anyways, no, it’s because of you. It felt wrong to me to date someone else, never realized it was because of, well, _this_.”

“How descriptive,” Mingyu teases, before nodding. “Well then, I guess that’s settled. I’m going to go back to making breakfast then, though it’s probably all cold now because of you.”

“Hey,” Minghao says weakly, with no bite. Mingyu grins at that and she gets up from the couch, as she walks over to the kitchen area however, Minghao reaches over to tug on her sleeve, causing the taller girl to turn and look at her with questioning eyes.

“Love you,” Minghao tries out, the words familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time on her tongue. Mingyu’s eyes widen at the declaration, and Minghao’s own eyes reflect the shock in Mingyu’s face, as if she, herself wasn’t even sure why she said that.

“You know,” Mingyu grins, leaning over to poke at Minghao’s flushed cheeks. “We’ve known each other for practically all our lives but I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you say that.” Minghao huffs at that, leaning away from Mingyu’s cooing and cries of, “how adorable!” before the Chinese female practically shoves Omelette off the couch in an attempt to escape Mingyu’s pinches.

“Hey Minghao,” Mingyu says afterwards, when they’ve made up and are munching on the breakfast Mingyu made. Minghao looks at her expectantly, chopsticks still moving to shovel food into her mouth and hair tied up into a messy bun, and Mingyu grins in response.

“Love you too.”

Minghao ends up throwing a towel at her, which Mingyu tries to dodge but falls to the floor instead. She gains a new bruise on her tailbone, as well as a wound to her pride, but Mingyu finds that she can’t bring herself to care – not when Minghao ends up kneeling next to her on the floor and presses a soft but strong kiss on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If I had a dog, or a cat, or a pet, I would name them Omelette.
> 
>   
> Hope you're smiling!  
> 
> 
>   
> ~ alateni  
> 


End file.
